The invention relates to a guide for a saw band or a saw blade of a sawing machine. Accordingly said guide comprises a bracket and high-strength sliders, mounted at the bracket for the lateral guide of the saw band or saw blade and for an at least temporarily contacting at a lateral area of a saw band or a saw blade in a sliding fashion.
It is common in circular sawing machines to guide the two lateral areas of the saw blade via a front and rear saw blade guide in the proximity of the saw teeth in order to suppress or at least reduce any diagonal misalignment of the saw blade, which is to be feared particularly with increasing wear of the saw blade, as well as oscillating motions of the saw blade, in particular axial oscillations. Such saw blade guides are provided with high-strength coatings, particularly carbide coatings, in order to allow ensuring a low-wear gliding contact to the saw blade. Saw blade guides of this type are disclosed in EP 1 466 688 A1, for example.
In band sawing machines it is also common to mount band guides of the type mentioned at the outset as close as possible to the work piece to be sawed in order to suppress or minimize any distortion of the saw band as well as oscillations thereof. In particular, when the saw band runs around drive or deflection rollers in a level extending tilted in reference to the cutting level or positioned parallel in reference to the cutting level such band guides are indispensable because the saw blade must be rotated into the cutting level prior to entering the work piece to be sawed or rotated back out of the cutting level into the running position after leaving it.
Guides for the saw band of a band sawing machine are usually embodied like pliers, with carbide sliders ensuring a lateral band guide at both sides of said band, while the back of the saw band is guided either via rollers or also via carbide sliders. An example of a respective band guide is disclosed in DE 198 28 589 A1.
Lateral band guides have previously been equipped with narrow carbide bars, aligned in the direction of motion of the saw band, namely preferably with a bar in the area of the saw teeth and a bar in the area of the back of the band such that a stabile lateral guide of the saw band has been ensured. The embodiment of high-strength sliders as bars aligned in the direction of motion of the saw band particularly prevents any shavings that collect at the band guide from accumulating here, which could considerably compromise the function of the band guide.
When increasing the cutting performance of a band sawing machine the applicant has now recognized that particularly the band guides need to be improved; the saw band tries to avoid any increased cutting pressure by way of a lateral tilting away such that particularly the lateral band guides are impinged with increased stress. This realization can also be applied to circular sawing machines, in principle.